


The Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

by MsAmburrito



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAmburrito/pseuds/MsAmburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows about fanfiction. There is a story for literally everything. The Walking Dead is particularly popular, especially the stories about Daryl and Carol. One day, Norman becomes curious and decides to read one. Afterwards, he shows it to Melissa. The romantic tale awakens something inside Norman. Will he follow the path his alter ego had taken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

Norman was sitting at home lounging on his bed, with his phone in his hand. It had been a long week of filming for the season 5 finale. He knew his fans were going to love it and he had said in advance for them to bring tissues. He really enjoyed the way the show was progressing. He was more popular than ever and he never thought his popularity would grow passed _The Boondock Saints_. He was grateful for every fan though and he made sure to let them know often. Taking a drink from his water bottle, he scrolled through instagram. There were the usual 'I love you's from fans and the occasional arguments between them about who "owned" him. He laughed, amused by it all. There was one post that caught his eye. It read, "Hey, guys. I just wrote this awesome fanfic for Daryl and Carol. Check it out at this link."

 

Norman was curious so he clicked it. The site, fanfiction.net, appeared on his screen along with the story. It was titled, Blowing Kisses in the Wind. He snorted at the cheesy line. Apparently it was about Daryl having a dream that Carol was being eaten by walkers, then confesses his love for her because he was scared of losing her. Norman read through it, enticed by the romance. He came to the part of the story where the characters started fucking. I guess Daryl grew some balls, he thought. "Wait, I'm Daryl," Norman laughed and kept reading. It was written in graphic detail and he swallowed nervously as he felt his body responding to the imagery. The last line was said by Daryl. It read, "So what was the reason Daryl and Carol haven't done this before?" Norman stared at the words on his screen. That was a good point, he thought. There was no question that he was attracted to Melissa. She was beautiful, talented, smart, funny, mature...not like the girls he usually went out with. However, he never thought about acting on anything. Sure they flirted but it was all innocent fun. He had a crush on her. That was all. Maybe it would turn into something more if he knew she felt the same...but he didn't.

 

He closed the site and thought for a moment. I bet Melissa would love to read this. He pulled up her contact information and hit 'call'. Meanwhile, Melissa was lying in bed, two seconds from drifting off when she heard her cell phone ring. "You've gotta be kidding me," she groaned as she reached for the phone on her nightstand. The caller ID told her it was Norman. Typical. He _would_ be the person to call her at 12:30am. "Hey," she said, sleepily. "Guess what," he replied back. 

"Oh come on. You know I hate guessing games," Melissa said, annoyed.

"Alright," he laughed. "I read something interesting. It was a fanfiction about us. Well, it was about our alter egos. Do you know about those?"

Melissa was familiar with fanfiction. She had even read one herself. However, she was certain it wasn't the same story as the one she assumed he had read. "Yeah. Were you reading porn, Norman?" she teased.

"Not exactly, but it was almost as good."

Melissa laughed. The idea of him reading anything romantic was amusing to her. "So you called me in the middle of the night to tell me you read porn?"

He replied with a question."Isn't it interesting how our characters never made the move?" Norman said into the phone. He tried to make his voice as deep and sexy as possible.

She thought for a moment before answering. The writers were the ones who had created the story between Daryl and Carol, but it was the chemistry Norman and Melissa had that made it seem real. It was a good question though. She wondered if she would be able to go through with a love scene with Norman. The idea sent an odd shiver throughout her body.

"Mel? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. It is interesting."

"What are you doing right now? Can I come over?" Norman was already grabbing his keys when she answered.

"Um, I was planning on sleeping..."

"I'll bring coffee," he told her.

"At this hour?" However, there was no way she was refusing. She was addicted to coffee and he knew it. There was no answer and she realized he had already hung up. Melissa sighed. There goes sleep, she thought. She walked into her bathroom to check on her appearance. Her hair wasn't too messy but she ran a brush through it anyway. She grabbed the robe that was hanging on the bathroom door when she heard a knock. Then she heard the door swing open and a voice call out, "I'm here!" No shit, she thought smiling. When she walked out though, she couldn't find him. What the hell? She wandered through the rooms calling out his name. "Norman?" No answer. Finally she got to her bedroom. Opening the door, she stepped inside. There he was, sitting on her bed, smiling devilishly. "There you are," Melissa said, exasperated. "What are you doing in my room?"

 

While Melissa had been in the bathroom, Norman thought it was a good idea to explore other areas of her house that he hadn't been to. And there was one place he had in mind. When he had arrived, he walked straight to her room and waited. Norman bounced on her bed like a little kid. He stopped to admire her elegantly decorated room. Her bed was set up beautifully with the appropriate amount of pillows lined against the headboard. Her blankets were a dark blue, with light coloured blue along the edge. There was a T.V. mounted on the wall so she could watch movies if she wanted. A nightstand was placed by her bed, with her cell phone resting on top. Then he had heard Melissa come in and smiled.

 

"I was curious," he said, shrugging. Norman patted the bed beside him, indicating for her to sit down. Melissa walked over to him and sat on her bed. But she was mindful to keep some sort of distance between them. She was suddenly feeling self conscience, but had no idea why.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"No, it killed the horse." Norman said, referencing Buttons, the horse who had recently appeared on the show.

"That's not how I heard it." She laughed. Norman loved the sound of her laughter and inched closer to her.

"So...you're sexy." He told her as she took a sip of the coffee he had brought her. Melissa spit it out dramatically. What the actual fuck? Wait, am I dreaming? She pinched herself. No, he did just say that.

"Ex-excuse me?" She stared at him dumbfounded. Then she realized he must be playfully flirting with her.

"You heard me. Do you think I'm sexy?" Norman's heart was pounding in his chest. Before he had come over, he had decided he was going to find out how she felt about him, inspired by that fan's story. He's liked her since season 1. It was now or never. He feared her response more than anything.

Melissa decided to take the flirty route. She still wasn't sure if he was being serious. "You are the sexiest man alive," she winked. Norman smiled but knew she wasn't being serious. He had to tackle this another way.

"Mel, I like you." He put his hand to her cheek and stared into her eyes, trying to make her see how much he meant it. Melissa stared back at him, frozen. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. She never admitted it to anyone, but she cared deeply for this man. But she always thought that she wasn't what he was looking for, considering the fact he only dated girls half his age. She found herself smiling a big happy grin. Norman relaxed when he saw the smile on her face.

Melissa decided the best way to show her feelings was to kiss him, right there right then. She brought his face close to hers and brushed her lips over his. They were so close now and Norman groaned. He kissed her passionately, his hands slipping underneath the robe and finding her soft skin. Melissa moaned when he started to grope her breast. She stealthily took the robe off so he had better access. They kissed until they were both out of breath. Norman knew he had a hard on, his body was aching from it. He needed her. But he wanted to make sure she wanted it too.

"So I think we should rehearse that sex scene our characters inevitably have coming up," he told her, gazing at her body.

He nibbled her neck as she replied, "Oh god, yes..."

Their first time was just as perfect as they both expected it to be. When it was over, Melissa laid her head on Norman's chest. "Is this real life?" she asked, dreamily.

"Not sure. Maybe this is a fanfic." Norman joked.

She playfully hit him on the chest. "I'm glad you came over."

"Me too."

"Now tell me exactly what happened in that story you were so mesmerized over."

"Daryl told Carol about his feelings for her." He said, quietly.

"Did it end well?"

"Yeah, they fucked."

"Like we just did?"

"Uh huh. How do you feel?"

"Good. Great. Amazed, really." Melissa sat up to look at his face. "What about you?"

"Same."

They laid there for awhile, not speaking. Just enjoying the feeling of being together. It felt right. Like it was meant to be and Melissa felt like she was, indeed, in her own fanfiction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
